memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Steamrunner class
The Steamrunner-class was a type of Federation heavy frigate starship in Starfleet service in the 24th century, becoming active in 2369. (Last Unicorn RPG module: The Price of Freedom; Decipher RPG module: Starfleet Operations Manual) History and specifications Authorized by the Perimeter Defense Directive in the 2360s, the Steamrunner-class vessels were designed for patrolling the Federation borders, responding to border incursions, and for intelligence gathering. Steamrunner-class vessels crewed 200 officers and crewmembers, with room for up to 50 passengers or an additional 550 evacuees. The vessels measured 375 meters in length and had 18 decks, with a width of 270.9 meters and a height of 79.5 meters. The Steamrunners had four standard personnel transporters, four emergency transporter stages and four cargo transporters. The Steamrunner warp engines were rated to cruise at warp six, with a maximum speed of warp 9.2 and maximum drive of warp 9.7. The Steamrunner impulse engines were capable of between .75 to .95 the speed of light at upper limit. The Steamrunner weapons had a full 720-degree firing arc of type X phaser emitters, and two torpedo launchers with forward, and aft firing arcs and a normal loadout of 250 photon torpedoes. Steamrunner ships were defended by deflector shields and ablative armor. By 2409, the Steamrunner-class was designated a "Blockade Runner Escort," and participated in the Federation-Klingon War. The Steamrunner-class was equipped with a Resonance Cascade Modulator device that prevented damage bleedthrough from the shields. The class was also retrofitted around this time. (Last Unicorn RPG module: The Price of Freedom; Decipher RPG module: Starfleet Operations Manual) Subclasses The is a heavy escort design that was a 25th century variant of the Steamrunner layout. (STO video game: Star Trek Online) Schematics One of the last vessels designed and launched before the debacle at Wolf 359, the Steamrunner-class of starships was the quintessential utility vessel of Starfleet, with a low profile and an increased firing rate for both torpedo banks and phasers. The Steamrunner also incorporated an enhanced threat analysis system and enhanced shield phasing technology. The Steamrunner vessel is less costly to build than the similar , and although it is also less powerful it does offer an impressive payload. This vessel is slightly more maneuverable than the Defiant at warp, due to its tighter warp bubble formation. The class was originally designed as a replacement for the elder statesman of the fleet, the , in the role of cruiser and deep space fleet escort. The Steamrunner-class was launched and quickly slipped into the role of exploration and deep space patrol, working in tandem with the , in the expansion of the Federation. Equipped with modest scientific resources and diplomatic facilities, the Steamrunner proved to be a capable stand-alone deep space vessel. The Steamrunner is a warship, designated as an escort vessel, like but slightly less powerful. The Steamrunner-class also features a new hull design with the nacelles built into the structure. Armaments The Steamrunner was dedicated to delivering torpedoes, and delivering them fast. However, the excessive torpedo launchers meant everything else- save warp speed- had to be sacrificed. Later, torpedoes could fire with less power, allowing for better protection, but the improvement was modest at best. The Steamrunner was inept in maneuverability, had few phasers, weak shields, but a whole lot of torpedoes, meaning she was still very powerful. Known vessels * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (prototype) * * * * * * * * * Category:Federation starship classes